The present invention pertains to an apparatus for successively withdrawing single newspapers or the like from the bottom of a stack and more particulary to an improved apparatus which is capable of operating at substantially higher speed than known devices of the prior art and which will present the withdrawn papers in an overlapped stream to a conveyor for further processing.
A number of United States patents show and describe devices for successively removing the lowermost element from a stack of flexible flat pieces such as folded or unfolded sheets of printed matter, and for reference to the teachings of such disclosures attention is hereby drawn to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,385,593 and 4,127,262.